dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CrimsonFire/Triple Journey Event Pattern, Crossover Ideas, and Other Stuff
So everyday of August, a song is added to either added to DDR, jubeat, of GITADORA. As of August 31st, 2013, here are the songs so far added: Leave any comments below if you have any opinions, predictions, or anything else below this page. Blog Entry #1: August 9th, 2013 9 days have past since the beginning of the Triple Journey event. The only pattern you can see on the table is that DDR is getting a crossover every other day, making DDR dominating the Triple Journey event with 5 crossovers. Gitadora has 4 crossovers and jubeat has 3 crossovers. Since it currently has the least crossovers, I think a song is going to be added to jubeat the next day. Maybe the day after that, a song from DDR is going to be added to both jubeat and Gitadora to catch up with the amount of crossovers DDR have, but this will result breaking the pattern that DDR had. There are lots of songs in my mind that I would like to see crossing over to these games, but one song I would love to see in DDR is 紅蓮の焔 by 劇団レコード feat.浅葉リオ form GFDM XG. Opinions I currently have about this event is that I'm really glad they have this event for DDR and Gitadora (and it feels like the actual first event for those game besides Bemani Gakuen). I don't really mind that it took 5 months for DDR to have a crossover on the songlist. I really love how they the have artwork for this event. They somewhat put much detail into it (like how it's based on what's going to happen on that day, the characters) and it's cute :3. For jubeat, jubeat has enough songs already. The game has 3 soundtrack releases and there's currently no announcement for a soundtrack for DDR, but it's a way for jubeat songs to crossover both DDR and GITADORA. I praise the crossovers that were chosen for DDR as all of them were actually suitable for DDR, but some of the charts were harder than I expected to be (especially Magnetic and Sweet Rain). For Gitadora, I don't like the choices they have as they don't really fit into Gitadora and how they have to be re-arranged to appear in Gitadora. The only one I do like that appeared in Gitadora is Cassis by Yoshiko Koezuka. Since that "lovely-radio Prim song" is going to appear in Gitadora, I'm not really sure to look forward to any good crossovers to Gitadora (I don't have a problem for the prim song to appear in DDR) Blog Entry #2: August 11th, 2013 So yesterday. my prediction was right about a song crossing over to jubeat, but I was wrong about a song crossing over to Gitadora and jubeat today. About the pattern, the one for a song to appear in DDR every other day has been broken, but now we can observe that no song is added in a game two days in a row. Opinions: The addition of 万華鏡 by Jimmy Weckl to jubeat was a good crossover. I never listened to 万華鏡 before, but it sounds like something that would appear on jubeat. Today, Beautiful Dream by REDALiCE has been crossovered to Gitadora. Beautiful Dream is one of the best songs I heard from DDR 2013 so far. I had a mixed feeling about this song crossing over to Gitadora. Re-arranged or not, it's not something I would really play on Gitadora, but it is nice to see them bringing variety into Gitadora, since it's J-Core. Woo for REDALiCE's first appearance to the GFDM series~ Blog Entry #3: August 15th, 2013 The past few days, the first songs from DDR 2013 are beginning to crossover to other games. I really love the addition of Heron and Straight Oath in jubeat. They both really look fun to play but somewhat looks a little bit challenging since my best performance are on 8's and they're both 9's. The Wind of Gold crossovered to DDR today! It's one of those songs I really wanted to see in DDR. The thing is it's the expert chart. It's pretty weird with those freeze-jump arrows before the ending. You know, a song that I would like to see crossing over to DDR is KUNG-FU MAMA by seira-murai feat.ALT. Maybe in Gitadora too. I don't really see any patterns going on, but the past few days, either a song is crossovered from DDR or crossovered from DDR. Overall, I really like this event. Blog Entry #4: August 21st, 2013 10 days left of August, which means 10 more songs added to a game (two days are occupied by Prana and the radio-lovely prim song so that really means 8). All I hope is the last day to have a new original song for all game like sola. Crossover Wishlist additions: 陽炎 // 星野奏子 from jubeat -> DDR 瞬 // 小野秀幸 from jubeat -> Gitadora Blog Entry #5: August 26th, 2013 I thought A SHOOTING STAR by 古川もとあき was going to be on DDR today, but it was not. It's because on the letter from Baby-Lon today, he was flying through a Gradius stage. So I thought A SHOOTING STAR from GFDM (ee'mall really) would crossover. Instead, it was something completely different: Chinese Snowy Dance by Mutsuhiko Izumi. Here are two things: 1. I learned that there's another Gradius song from GFDM, TABIDACHI, also by 古川もとあき. I figured out that it would have a higher chance being on DDR since A SHOOTING STAR was a ee'mall song. 2. I also learned that the hint today to unlock is to perform the Konami code while they show the total results screen. This is where the Gradius theme came from today. And still, I don't know why Chinese Snowy Dance was chosen as today's unlock. It's not that it should not appear on DDR. It's just that the letter and the hint heavily implies that a Gradius song from GFDM would crossover today. Although I don't like the song, I really do like the expert chart. A 16 is perfect for this song. PRANA is a song that I expected to be hard unlike all the others, but it was a dissapointment though. A 14 is pretty weak for a song like this. It needs to be a 16. However, when they make a chart easy like this, they'll probably have a Challenge for it. If they make additional chart after this event, then I would love to see a challenge chart for The Winf of Gold with shock arrows. Blog Entry 6: August 28th, 2013: THE PRIM SONG HAS A VIDEO NOW THE SONG HAS A NEW VIDEO I AM REALLY EXCITED BECAUSE DDR NEVER GETS NEW VIDEOS but the video for the prim song is also made for Gitadora (this event really) so it's not really a video purely made for DDR. The expert chart is a good 15. For a song like this, it's not bad. Also, the release date for the DDR 2013 soundtrack was annonced: October 23, 2013. Hope they realease a couple of full versions instead of one full version of a boss song. Blog Entry 7: September 1st, 2013: Event Reception DDR: The crossover choices were pretty good, but the charts for the songs aren't what I really expected. The majority of the songs are harder then it should be and some of the songs are eas jubeat: The event somewhat served as a Bistro Saucer event for this month without the removals. Pretty much any song can be in this game. GITADORA: There weren't good crossovers this time around. I didn't like how the songs can be "arranged" to appear in Gitadora when they're really the same song additional guitars in drums. Songs like FLOWER, Snow Goose, or Synergy For Angels are good re-arrangements of the original songs. None of the re-arranged crossovers were like them. Besides the re-arranged crossovers, the normal crossovers were okay I guess. Category:Blog posts